


Fixed

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Sam’s relationship with Cas causes him a little anxiety. Dean is there to reassure him.





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing an awful and downright offensive headcanon on tumblr.

Dean walked into the motel to find his little brother curled up on one of the beds. Making his way over, he sat down on the edge of the mattress and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Sam startled, but calmed almost instantly after raising his head to see his brother beside him.

”What’s up?”

”Nothin’.”

”Doesn’t look like nothin’, it looks like you have something on your mind.”

”Just thinking about Cas.”

”Shouldn’t that make you happy? I mean, you two being a couple now, that’s awesome.”

Sam shrugged before sighing.

”I don’t know...”

”You wanna talk about it?”

The youngest Winchester was silent for a few seconds before nodding.”

”Okay then, so what’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

”Cas is an angel.”

”Yep, I got that already.”

”No, it nothing to do with that. It just... he can heal people. I seen him do it a thousand times.”

”And?”

”And, what if he does that to me?”

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. “What?”

”I scared about him healing me because I not want him to.”

”Cas isn’t like that. He wouldn’t do anything without asking you.”

”But what if he did?! What if he feel sorry for me one day and decides to do it because he think that being able hear is something I want, but never thought to ask him about because I not think it be possible? Or, what if he do it by accident? I mean, I not know how it work when angels heal people but, the two of us are really close now. What if when we kissing it just happens? Or if he moves his hand and it touches one of my ears? Would it just make me hear? I don’t want that, I really don’t want that.”

Sam sniffled as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

”Sorry.” He quickly wiped them away.

Dean shook his head. “You don’t have to apologise, Sammy, it’s okay.”

”I just scared ‘cause, if I hear, what would I do? I mean, how do you do things with hearing? I not want that.”

”Have you told Cas any of this?”

Sam shook his head.

”Do you not think you should? It might help your anxiety a little if you asked him how his healing works, and whether it’s possible for angels to heal accidentally. At least then you’d know.” Dean paused. “Plus, regardless of whether you can’t hear, can hear, whatever, I’m not going anywhere so don’t stress yourself out. Even if something like that did happen and you started hearing, you would get through it because you’re Sam. You’re stronger than you think you are.”

”Thanks, De.”

”No problem, Sammy.”


End file.
